Large events, such as concerts, sports events, conferences, trade shows, political conventions, etc., are typically attended by a large number of people. Because of the large attendance, venues hosting such events tend to be relatively large. Accordingly, many attendees of these events generally have relatively poor view of the event performances. Many venue operators have recognized this by incorporating one or more large screens that display the events performances. These one or more large screens are typically located and oriented in the venue in a manner that facilitates their viewing by many, if not most, of the attendees to the event.
One drawback of large screens is that the attendees are limited to viewing whatever is being shown, which is typically dictated by someone in a control booth. There could be situations where an attendee would like to view the event performance from a different perspective than that shown in the one or more large screens. For example, in an automobile race, an attendee may want to view the race from the perspective of a particular racing car. Or another example, an attendee may want to view a particular band member, such as the drummer, in a musical concert event.
Multimedia data generated by one or more cameras may be sent to attendees via macro wireless communication systems provided by service providers. However, the amount of multimedia data generated for broadcasting event performances will generally be relatively large. Accordingly, the processing and transmission of such large amount of multimedia data will tend to consume too many network resources of macro wireless communication systems provided by service providers.
As discussed in more detail below, a more preferred manner of transmitting event multimedia data to attendees is by way of a standalone wireless communication system specifically designed to capture multimedia data of event performances and broadcast the multimedia data to the attendees. Further, there is a need for provisioning attendees' mobile communication units (MU) for receiving the broadcasted multimedia data.